


Сирены

by Breaking_Bad_2015, shapeshifter



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирая, Уолтер вспомнил об отце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сирены

Умирая, Уолтер вспомнил об отце. Удивительно, сколько вдруг лезет в голову, когда лежишь на холодном полу, чувствуя, как толчками, мало-помалу, заслуженно вытекает вместе с теплой кровью жизнь. Кровь щекотно сочилась струйками по боку, достаточно пропитав рубашку и перестав толкаться вверх. Пульсирующее жаркими болезненными толчками внутри — это, наверное, печень. Место, в котором пытаются сойтись остатки его жизненных сил, заткнуть дыру от пули, и никак, конечно, не могут. Он бы проверил, расстегнул рубашку, просто из любопытства. Но тело почему-то не слушалось. Так, вяло шевельнулись пальцы, когда он решил поднять руку, и на том все. 

Будто сквозь мокрую вату, залепившую уши, он слышал надсадный яростный вой сирен. Они могли бы и успеть, но Уолтер чувствовал — надеялся — что это она, смерть, и даже сирены не сумеют опередить её или отсрочить.  
Потому что… потому что сирены могут не всё, с легким, ускользающим, но всё же злорадством подумал он. Чего стоят какие-то сирены против человеческого разума?

А у него тут дело. И важное дело, надо сказать, важнейшее в жизни дело, так-то. Уолтер попытался вызвать в памяти лица Скайлер и Джуниора, мордашку Холли, но не смог удержать ни одно дольше, чем на долю секунды. Мать отправилась туда же, в ту же круговерть, вслед за ней — Пинкман со слезящимися пёсьими глазами. Потом он почему-то вспомнил девушку из дайнера, или, может, любую другую улыбчивую брюнетку, виденную когда-то. А затем перед глазами Уолта четко, как на фотокарточке, появилось лицо его отца. В последнюю их встречу папа лежал в гробу, мирный и желтый, словно оплывшая восковая свечка, но этот отец — нет, этот отец ухмылялся Уолту, почти подмигивал, и через невольный полудетский страх Уолт подумал, уж не зовут ли этого отца Кислородное Голодание мозга…

«Забыл лик своего отца» — вдруг четко всплыло у него в памяти среди круговерти картинок и лиц, какие же глупости лезут в голову, когда… Это было страшным проклятием и бесчестием в какой-то глупой книжонке, прочитанной без малого десять лет назад, глупой, но страшно популярной.  
И ведь это разозлило Уолтера. Даже сейчас он ощущал смутное неудовольствие, и не только потому, что такие глупости лезут в голову. Он с наслаждением забыл бы лик своего отца и, в то же время, без него он чувствовал себя располовиненным, распиленным зазубренной пилой.  
Уолт прижал толкающуюся из него жизнь ладонью, желая додумать, ухватить ускользающую мысль.  
Так ли будет чувствовать себя его Холли? Вот, это хорошая, хорошая предсмертная мысль, отличная…  
Нет. Он оставил ей достаточно, все продумал. Он совершил много ошибок, но тут не подкачал, сработал как надо.

Там был демон по имени Героин… в той книжонке. Там говорилось про наркотики, точно. Мимоходом, но говорилось. А он, значит, теперь что-то вроде чернокнижника, выпустил демонов наружу — своих, чужих. А Пинкман — ученик волшебника… Нет, стоп…  
Уолт вздохнул глубоко, выдохнул мокро, ощущая густой медный привкус у корня языка — и еще что-то, какое-то бульканье там же.  
Одолеет ли этот демон его девочку? Этот и другие, сонмища их, как он теперь отлично узнал, уж будьте покойны… ха. Покойны. Нет, её мать не допустит этого. Скайлер костьми ляжет. Случиться может что угодно, детей невозможно спасти от всего, подстерегающего на пути (и теперь он понимал это как никто, пожалуй), но… не наркотики. Богатый, бедный, никто не застрахован, но у богатых детей куча соблазнов и мало тормозов... 

Кха! — выдохнул он опять. Притормозил бы кто эти сирены, в самом деле, вот кому нужны тормоза, да, тормоза не помешали бы многим в этой жизни, а вот ему они только мешали, всю чертову жизнь — тормоза, тормоза, тормоза вокруг, тормоза в нем, тормоза в голове, прямо сейчас, скрежетали тормоза, да-да-да, только бы сирены не добрались…  
До него они не доберутся. До детей они не доберутся. Он все продумал, он все исправил.  
Вот так, хорошо, — подумал он, прежде чем провалиться в черноту и не думать уже никогда.


End file.
